


Infinite You

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 无穷多个宇宙里无穷多个你，无穷多个你里我最爱你。





	Infinite You

**Infinite You**

马尔福一抬眼看到哈利·波特站在他面前。

马尔福把手头的病历收一收：哎你来啦。

波特点点头说我来啦。

不逢年不过节不遇星际和平波特来找他实在是稀罕事。他看波特，长T恤肥牛仔裤头发糟乱如同被强女干过十来八次，就觉得很忧愁。波特穿成这个样子找他，台词不是“你个臭不要脸的该还我钱啦”就会是“你个没良心的我怀上啦”，随便哪一种都很够他忧愁的。

结果波特的台词是：你下班没我们一起回家呀。

马尔福的忧愁化为了惊恐：啥啥啥啥回家啊回哪个家啊谁要和你一起回家呀你你你你别吓唬我我他妈不就和你睡过一次吗你怎么还赖上我了呢……

这次换成了波特惊恐：啥啥啥啥你睡过我了？啥啊？

马尔福和波特面面相觑。

马尔福觉得头很疼。

波特困惑如一个迎来初次梦遗的单纯男孩。

马尔福尽量和声细语，循循善诱，如同拐骗一个四岁小孩吃药：

你想波特，上次魔法部圣诞晚宴你是不是去了？

波特点头。

然后是不是碰到我了？

点头。

然后我们是不是闲聊了？

点头。

然后你是不是被你的那帮蠢货同事灌酒了？

点头。

然后你是不是遇到同样被灌酒的我了？然后……然后我们是不是就谈天说地畅谈心事顺便去开了个房鱼水之欢事后还说好大路朝天各走半边的？

波特说等等，谁他妈和你开房了？我是那种随随便便和人上床的人吗？你他妈想分手就直说，拐弯抹角你演技够可以啊。你怎么不去转行当演员呢？听说今年影帝是谢顶，你他妈靠发际线就登上半个奥斯卡领奖台了。

马尔福彻底懵了：分分分分手？

波特说：分手就分手。分手。

说完一甩袖子一出门，留下马尔福一脸凌乱地看他的背影。

唉，他的腰和屁股扭起来还真好看。

人渣马尔福更惆怅了。

 

  
马尔福重新开始看病历。翻了一页后看到病历本上是波特的脑袋。再翻一页是波特的腰。再翻一页是波特的屁股。再翻一页又是波特的脑袋。马尔福啪地把病历本合上。

他需要冷静一下。

一抬头又看到了波特。

马尔福吓得差点儿从椅子上掉下来。

只见波特笑眼弯弯，一脸真诚，还伸手扶半拉屁股掉下椅子的马尔福：对不起哦，我我我找错人啦。刚刚吓到你了不好意思哈。

马尔福擦了擦额头：你是说我爹还背着我妈在外面给我生了个和我一模一样的兄弟？

波特说不不不不不要怀疑你爸的人品不是的，是这样的，平行宇宙你懂吧？哦，不懂啊，不懂没关系我就给你说说你就懂了。这个世界呀是很奇妙的，有很多很多宇宙，所以就有很多很多的你和我，我刚刚是来找我那个马尔福的，他和我谈恋爱了，结果不知道怎么找到你这儿了。不好意思哈。

马尔福又惊又喜又失落：哎你的意思是你那个世界里我和你谈恋爱啦？我们还住一起啦？

波特说对呀不过注意用词，不是“你”和我，是“我的马尔福”和我。你这个世界里的你和这个世界里的我怎么样了我可不知道。不过看样子你好像睡了这个世界的我然后就拍拍屁股扬长而去啦。你很渣喔。真是一如既往的又怂又渣。

马尔福转了转脑袋品出一丝不对：不对啊波特我怎么觉得你平时话没这么多啊？一张嘴吧嗒吧嗒吧嗒的。你是波特吗？你是假的吧。

波特说你懂什么不同世界里的波特当然有不同的性格。比如我的马尔福吧就没有你这么怂又渣，比你温柔比你体贴比你不怂还比你不渣。懂吗？你说要是咱俩都和元宇宙里的人设一样一个死倔一个死怂，那肯定没法HE呀。

马尔福说什么是元宇宙？

波特说来闭上你的眼睛，回想回想，是不是在你脑海里有一段历史是和一个叫J.K.罗琳的女人描述的一模一样的？那就是元宇宙。

马尔福闭上眼想一想。好像的确是有这么一段儿事。他睁开眼还是有点糊涂：那我们的宇宙是怎么产生的？

波特说薛定谔你知道不？时空分裂你知道不？弦论你知道不？哦都不知道啊没关系。反正我们也不是靠物理支撑活下来的。是这样啊，你知道有很多同人作者意淫我们的吧，咱们俩现在的宇宙就是同人文里产生的。所以我的马尔福才温柔体贴不渣不怂，都是同人作者OOC的好处。

马尔福说虽然没有明白但我知道了，你不是波特。

波特说对呀你终于知道了我不是波特。

于是他们俩坐在办公桌的两头各自沉默。

  
  
最后马尔福先开了口：那天也不早了你去找我吧，你们俩快点早点回家早点吃饭早点上……

波特托下巴：找不到啦。我刚刚出门发现我被困到你这个宇宙啦。

马尔福说：啊？

波特说我也没有办法啊。所以我才来找你的。

马尔福说我以为你就是单纯和我道歉的呢。

波特说要不这样吧反正我也回不去了，而且你也没和这个世界的我搞在一起。干脆我们俩搭伙过吧。虽然你没有我的马尔福那么温柔体贴不怂不渣但是好歹脸是一样的。聊胜于无。

马尔福一下子跳起来：不行！

波特抬脸非常做作非常无辜地看他，绿眼睛眨巴眨巴眨巴。

马尔福赶紧躲开波特的视线：我不能和你在一起。不好意思。我喜欢的是这个世界里的波特，话比你少人比你狠睡完我就拍拍屁股走人的波特。我和你在一起多背叛他呀。不行。

波特说背叛什么，人家又没和你谈恋爱，你这莫名其妙的责任感。

马尔福说没谈恋爱怎么了，我心里有他不行吗？我喜欢他我乐意他我就是再苦逼暗恋个七八十来年的我也愿意。你要有点觉悟呀，你不能为了我这张好看的脸就放弃你那个世界里的马尔福呀。他都鼓起勇气和你谈恋爱了，他多不容易啊。你赶紧赶紧，找万事通找黄鼠狼打破物理规律穿山越岭去寻找他。我要为我的波特守身如玉。你别打我的主意。

波特说你就这么中意你的波特？

马尔福说那可不。

波特说好吧那我就勉为其难和你谈恋爱吧。

马尔福说我不是说了吗我不……  
  
  
然后他看到病房里走进两个人。一个波特一个马尔福。手挽手秀恩爱的很让人生气。

恩爱波特对他说：你好刚刚走错世界了吓到你了不好意思。

恩爱马尔福说：哈哈哈哈哈我就说我不是最怂的那个。

波特坐在办公桌前，手托着下巴，眼睛晶晶亮，像一湖碧水盛着星光。

马尔福看看恩爱波特和恩爱马尔福，又低头看看波特，脑子开始轰隆隆作响。

天哪——他刚刚和波特表白了，还是那种今生今世只爱你别人都是粪土垃圾的表白。

太丢人了。太没面子了。太可怕了。

他四下环顾，办公桌、书柜、沙发、衣架。有什么东西能给他一拳让他昏过去吗？他不要直视波特得意洋洋的目光。还不如给他一个阿瓦达死了算了。

恩爱波特看了看尾巴要翘到天上的波特、脸红的能烙烧饼的马尔福，觉得此时此刻良辰美景郎情妾意，实在没什么好助攻的了。于是他戳戳马尔福的肘子：走吧走吧回家累死我了这一天到晚的，为什么怂逼马尔福这么多啊？

恩爱马尔福说：那还不是因为我把你捧成手心里的宝舍不得逼你舍不得催你舍不得给你太多压力不然我早就霸王硬上弓了嗯。

恩爱波特说：呕。

恩爱马尔福说：好像是挺恶心的。呕。  
  
  
马尔福和波特坐在办公桌的两头。

马尔福手心出汗，心脏乱蹦，他瞟一眼波特，又瞟一眼窗户。

哎……我刚刚……哎，算了。马尔福攥攥手指头。今晚要不要一起吃个饭。

波特一直维持一个耀武扬威的笑，脸部肌肉不断抽搐痉挛。这句话一听到立刻全身都放松了下来：喔，好呀。我们吃什么？

马尔福眼睛对着他露出一个很小心很温柔的笑：吃什么都行呀，你想吃什么？

波特盯着马尔福到底嘴唇和鼻梁看，想我他妈想吃你。

夕阳西下把金边镀上马尔福的脸显得又英气又妩媚。波特想妈的气死了为什么有人的嘴唇形状那么适合接吻啊，让人一看就想亲一口。气死了气死了气死了。他气血一上头就冲动，脱口而出：我想吃你。他大声说。我想吃你。

又是半刻沉默。

然后马尔福的声音好似从很远方飘过来：想吃我？

嗯。波特低头。

那不行。

波特心脏一路下跌。直下云霄坠冰窟。

马尔福朝他靠近。

我在医院忙了一天。浑身脏兮兮。一点都不好吃。

波特抬起脸，看到马尔福半蹲在他面前，脸支在他的膝盖上。

那……我不脏兮兮，波特嗫嚅，你可以先吃我。

 

  
于是在铺天盖地的晚霞里德拉科吃掉了哈利嘴唇上的味道。又清又甜又凛冽。如冬季风携花香和蜂蜜。在所有橙色黄色背景里德拉科拥抱怀里乱糟糟的黑头发，觉得一辈子这么过下去也是很好。非常好。

  
————END————


End file.
